Salt of the Earth
by QueenofQuill
Summary: Naruto has brought Sasuke back and he has managed to change him. Watching his family die made Sasuke go off the rails, now that he has his team mate back what would happen if anything happen to him.
1. Tears of Release

**Salt of the Earth**

_If anyone read my Hercules fiction then this will look familiar, I thought this scenario worked really well with Sasuke and Naruto so I decided to apply it. Watching the murder of his family just made Sasuke go off the rails and become a dangerous villian but...._

The battle between the two former comrades was something to see Sasuke was amazed at seeing Naruto in sage mode. Naruto had become stronger than him, how was it possible. Naruto came up to him with what would have been a killing blow, Sasuke or Konoha what was he supposed to do but in the end he couldn't do it he hesitated but that was all Sasuke needed he countered Naruto's attack and managed to render him unconcious and bloody. Sasuke stood over his old friend ready to deliver a chidori that would end this. He had the chidori in his hand raised and ready but before that he saw something he had blocked out. He saw his family lying dead in the street, he saw his mother and father lying dead on the floor of his home. He looked at Naruto and he saw his brother lying dead by his hand. His heart was pounding like it never had before not even when he fought Itachi. The chidori disappeared in his hand and he lowered it, he stood there for a few seconds just staring at Naruto. Kakashi, Sakura, Yamato, Shikamaru, Ino and many more had been watching this battle and were waiting to see what happened, Kakashi had, had to stop Sakura from intervining a few times but now she was too stunned to move. Then something no-one expected happened, Sasuke fell to his knees beside Naruto and gathered his unconcious form into his arms and began to weep into his shoulder. Kakashi was stunned, he was a little tempted to go forward but he thought better of it and decided to move everyone away, he tryed to get Sakura to leave but she adimently refused until Ino came, putting a gental hand on her shoulder she said, "Don't you think we should leave them be, it's over Sakura I can feel it please just come so I can treat your wounds, your traumatized."

Tears leaked from Saskura's eyes and she allowed herself to be lead away. Kakshi decided to stay just incase anything further happened but it didn't. Sasuke just cryed into Naruto's shoulder for at least ten minuets and even when he stopped crying he didn't move away. After a further five minuets Medical agents sent by Lady Tsunade came in, they looked at Sasuke and then Kakashi they obviously didn't want to interupt but they said, "I'm afraid we have orders to take Naruto to be healed."

Kakashi decided that, that was best. There were a lot of things he wanted to say to Sasuke but he knew now wasn't the time so he just approached cautiously and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Sasuke, we need to take him away to be healed now."

Sasuke didn't move, Kakashi knelt down and gentally took Naruto out of Sasuke's arms and picked him up. Sasuke allowed it keeping his head downcast. Kakashi placed Naruto carefully on the stretcher and said to him, "You did it Naruto, it's over. I'm so proud of you."

There was so much more he wanted to say but he let the agents take Naruto away to be healed. He then went over to Sasuke and thought it safe to put Sasuke's arm around his shoulder and help him up. He took his former student to the hospital.

**************************

_Tell me if you want to know what happens next._


	2. Sleeping a Thousand Years

Naruto was beaten up quite badly during this fight and while he would wake up within an hour or so Tsunade thought it was best that he was sedated for a while so he could recouperate because the second woke up he'd be up and looking for Sasuke and would have to be tied to the bed.

Kakashi came in to see hoe Naruto was doing. This was some great kid, he'd at some point along the way become a man. Anything he said he was going to do he would do it. He'd save him from Hiruko and the will of fire and more recently he had through influence saved him from death. Now he has finally saved Sasuke but a great task still lay ahead, convincing the elders to forgive Sasuke.

"Naruto," Kakashi said as he sat by Naruto's bedside, "you really are something. If anyone can get these people to forgive Sasuke it's you. The real question is does he deserve anyone's forgiveness let alone your. But you'll give it anyway won't you. You've averted a war and saved more lives than I could ever measure up to. I'll place my bets on you becoming the next Hokage. I don't think there is another teacher in the world who could be more proud than I am of you."

Naruto's eyes opened momentaryly and despite the mask he saw the worried look on Kakashi's face and atempted a smile and he didn't stop until he managed to cure his lips. Kakashi was shocked yet again, even in this situation it was Naruto comforting him, "It's Ok Naruto, Sasuke's fine, there treating his wound right now. You did it Naruto."

That was all he needed and he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Tsunade came in to check on Naruto, she was returned to her postion as Hokage as Danzo was now dead and the advisors had no choice as her suporters were threatening action and Naruto was leading them. Kakashi left and let Tsunade sit beside Naruto. For a while she just smiled at him but then she said, "Thank-you Naruto you got me back my position as Hokage, you know they have not even named Danzo the sixth Hokage because not only did he destroy the job there was no ceremony naming him so the position of sixth Hokage is still opened and I have decided to formaly name you. You will be the sixth Hokage. I can't wait to tell you when you wake up but I know it is better to keep you under for a while otherwise knowing you, you can't help it you'd end up hurting yourself. I love you so much you've proven yourself over and over agian. You will be the sixth Hokage." Getting tears in her eyes she lent over and kissed his forehead. She never had a son of her own but there was never a prouder mother.

*******************

By the time they let Naruto wake up he had been unconcious for a week and even though he was still weak he was nearly healed and he could leave the hospital. He was too happy to have brought Sasuke back to be angry with them for keeping him under. He left the hospital and went in search of Sasuke, he asked everywhere but he could find him then he learned from Sakura that Sasuke was being held in prison until his trial.

"Don't be angry Naruto what do you expect."

He couldn't argue with that.

"Can I go and see him."

"I tryed and they said 'this prisoner is not allowed visitors'."

"I'll show them," said Naruto about to run off.

"No Naruto you've just got out of hospital, we kept you asleep for this long for this precise reason. I don't care for you're excuses I nearly lost you in that battle and I am ordering you not to get into any fights. If you promise me that I will try and get up to the prison agian. Ok please."

Despite the fact Sakura was giving him an uncompromising order her tone was so beseeching Naruto could say no so he gave her his word accompanied by a dazzling smile.

"Thank-you now do me a favour and go get me these ingredients for an elixer Lady Tsunade asked me to make for you." She handed him a list and he saluted giving her a "Yes Ma'am."

Sakura had visited him everyday sometimes a few times a day. She noted that asleep he looked a lot younger than he was, he looked innocent even moreso than ususal. She knew that if Naruto promised her he was going to take it easy then he would honour it. Then she did what she had been dreading, she went back to the prison with a letter from the Hokage and went to see Sasuke. After all this time.


	3. A life for a life

Sakura had been dreading this, she didn't fight to get in very much the first time but she promised Naruto she would go and see Sasuke and that is what she was doing.

The guard recodnised Sakura and said, "I'm sorry Ma'am but I have orders not to let this prisoner see anyone."

She handed him the not Lady Tsunade had given her and he read it, "Right this way."

He lead her to the cell Sasuke was being kept in the bars had some kind of special jutsu around them but from the way Sasuke looked right now Sakura doubted he could break out of anything. He was pale, even paler than usual and he sat on the ground as if he was just waiting for death to come for him, waiting for his eyes to close and never open again.

"Open the door," Sakura ordered.

"Are you sure Ma'am this prisoner is a dangerous criminal."

"He doesn't look dangerous to me, open the door."

The guard obeyed and left. Sasuke didn't move as Sakura entered. She sat on the bench and looked at Sasuke. What exactly did she feel for him. She had once loved him, worshipped him above all else she worshipped him enough not to realise that she was blessed to have Naruto by her side. She once loved Sasuke, what did she feel for him now? Mostly pity and regret, she cared for him a great deal and that would never change but he had changed and changed dramatically.

"Sasuke," she ventured.

There was no answer, "He's already forgiven you you know in fact in his mind there's no need to forgive. I on the other hand don't understand forgivness like he does. Mine is not given freely. I wish it was, it was his forgivness that defeated Pein and saved the village bringing the dead the battle back to life," Sasuke still gave her no words, "not that I complain of your decsion but could you tell me why you couldn't kill him. Even if you did kill him he'd probebly forgive you."

Sasuke stayed quiet for a long time, "I don't know. I'd say I spared him on a whim like a thought I had on many other occassions but my body would just never let me kill him. It is only until now that my mind has caught up. I felt what I felt when I first saw my family lying on the ground and I just stopped. A gate opened and everything escaped. After everything I did he still fought for me and I never knew why. I still don't but if once again he saves me I'll fight for him. Give my life for his."

Sakura was dumbstruck by these words and she was also now worried, she hadn't though about the verdict, Sasuke could be executed. Naruto would never let that happen, even if he had to fight ever single person in the village he would save Sasuke.

*************************

She left the jail and went to see Lady Tsunade.

"The court is just about progress, I'm just about to go in, make sure Naruto doesn't find out about this, he will be brought in to give evidence when he is needed."

"Yes Lady Tsunade, what do you think the chances of forgivness are?"

"As slim as they'll ever be Sakura."

Shizune then entered, "Tsunade-sama, they are ready for you now."

"Right I'm coming."

She really hated these concil members, they were stuck up old crones who wanted to keep Naruto locked away when he was the only person who could save them. Kakashi was there as were many of the high ranked jonnin. Temari was there as Gaara's representitive as the sand village had suffered massive damage in this war and he was needed to rebuild it. The room was full to the brim, most people here to see Sasuke comndemed for their own piece of mind.

"For the Kages who couldn't be here today I trust their representitives will act with the judgment they would."

There were many Kages who were needed in their villages at this point but Gaara said when he sent Temari that he would find a way to be there even if it killed him. Temari was worried because since Gaara had fought Sasuke in the war he was acting with a lot more anger than he usually did. Sasuke had defeated the 5 Kages and because Naruto hesitated he almost killed him too Gaara wasn't happy about either. He knew Naruto was the strongest Ninja in existance, even stronger than someone who could take down five Kages at the same time but he had one major blind spot and that was Sasuke. Gaara was going to make it here and he wanted to see Sasuke pay for what he had done to him, his village, the neighbouring villages and also she believed, Naruto. Gaara owed everything to Naruto and the gratitude he held for him would never die.

"We can now begin," said Tsunade with a warning glance at the concil member that caused her so much grief.

_Next chapter we bring in the prisoner and we keep out his defender. But we know the defener is going to stay out for long._


End file.
